Wherever you will go
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS]Harry réfléchit à ce que serait sa vie sans Ginny... et prend conscience qu'elle ne serait rien SANS Ginny ! HPGW ENJOY !


Salut tout le monde !! Voilà une petite romance Harry/Ginny ! Et oui, j'ai réussi à m'y mettre lol !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont (malheureusement pas à moi) à JK Rowling. Les paroles et la chanson appartiennent au groupe "The Calling" ! Je n'écris pas pour de l'argent, juste pour le plaisir !!

Bonne lecture et... j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

**Wherever you will go**

Harry hésitait, il avait peur pour Ginny, mais celle-ci s'en foutait, elle voulait être avec lui, pour elle c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Harry, lui, doutait, il doutait de sa protection car, le plus gros malheur dont il avait peur c'était de voir périr Ginny sous la baguette du mage noir. Ses parents… puis elle… Il ne le supporterait jamais !

_** So lately, been wondering**__(Récemment, je me demandais)  
**Who will be there to take my place **__ (Qui pourrait prendre ma place ici)  
**When I'm gone you'll need love **__ (Quand je serai parti tu auras besoin d'amour)  
**To light the shadows on your face **__ (Pour éclairer les traits de ton visage)  
**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all **__ (Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous)  
**And between the sand and stone **__ (Alors entre le sable et la pierre)  
**Could you make it on your own **__ (Pourrais-tu te débrouiller toute seule)_

Cette chanson était moldue, il l'avait entendue et l'avait tout de suite aimée… Chaque fois, elle était immensément triste pour lui, mais ça lui permettait de réfléchir… réfléchir à sa situation… réfléchir à elle… elle qui lui hantait l'esprit…

_** If I could, then I would **__(Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais)  
_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras)  
_

_**Way up high or down low **__(Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas)  
__**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras)__**  
**_

Il la vit alors dans sa tête… Ses longs cheveux roux, lui encadrant magnifiquement le visage… Ses yeux bleus profonds… Ses lèvres fines et si douces… Tout chez elle lui plaisait, il la trouvait magnifiquement belle… Et puis il adorait son caractère de feu !

Il émit un léger rire en repensant à ça.

Il l'aimait… il en était sûr ! Il réfléchissait aux paroles de sa chanson, oui des chemins qui vont très hauts et très bas… Il voulait tenter mais il avait irrésistiblement peur…

_** And maybe, I'll find out **__(Et peut-être, je trouverai)  
__**A way to make it back someday**__(Une façon de réparer cela un jour)  
__**To watch you, to guide you**__(Pour te voir, te guider)  
__**Through the darkest of your days**__(A travers le plus sombre de tes jours)  
__**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**__(Si une grande vague devait se briser et se brise sur nous tous)  
__**Then I hope there's someone out there**__(Alors j'espère qu'il y a quelqu'un ici)  
__**Who can bring me back to you**__(Qui pourra me ramener à toi)__**  
**_

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ? Pourquoi…

Il se rappela une phrase que son directeur lui avait dite, jadis… :

« Rappelles-toi Harry, tu es avant tout jeune… Profite de ton adolescence, Voldemort attendra… Tout le monde a confiance en toi, mais personne ne voit que tu es avant tout un enfant… Rappelle toi de ça Harry, ne gâche pas ton enfance pour un mage noir mégalomane ! »

_** If I could, then I would **__(Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais)_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras)_

_**Way up high or down low **__ (Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas)  
__**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras)__**  
**_

Oui… Mais s'il continuait à sortir avec Ginny, Voldemort la prendrait comme cible numéro une !

« Mais Harry, toi tu seras là pour la protéger, tu l'aimes… c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant ! Profite parce que dans pas longtemps… cette tranquillité offerte ne sera plus là ! » lui dicta sa conscience !

_** Run away with my heart **__(Je m'enfuis avec mon cœur)  
**Run away with my hope **__ (Je m'enfuis avec mon espoir)  
__**Run away with my love**__ (Je m'enfuis avec mon amour)_

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ! Il ne pouvait plus la voir triste ! Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux se remplirent de larme chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ! Il ne pouvait plus…

_**I know now, just quite how**__(Je sais maintenant, à peu près comment)  
**My life and love might still go on **__(Ma vie et mon amour pourraient continuer)  
**In your heart, in your mind **__(Dans ton coeur, dans ton esprit)  
__**I'll stay with you for all of time**__(Je resterai avec toi pour tout le temps)__**  
**_

Oui, il avait pris sa décision, Ginny lui avait en plus proposé son aide pour sa quête ! Il allait lui demander si elle voulait bien ressortir avec lui parce qu'elle lui manquait… parce qu'il crevait d'amour pour elle… parce que sans elle… il n'était rien…

_** If I could, then I would **__(Si je pouvais, alors je voudrais)  
_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras)_

_** Way up high or down low **__(Sur un chemin qui va très haut ou très bas)  
__**I'll go wherever you will go**__(Aller n'importe où où tu iras) _

Des hauts et des bas… Il était prêt, prêt à la protéger… Il s'en sentait capable…

_** If I could turn back time **__(Si je pouvais faire remonter le temps)  
**I'll go wherever you will go **__(J'irai n'importe où où tu iras)  
**If I could make you mine **__(Si je pouvais te faire mienne)  
**I'll go wherever you will go **__(J'irai n'importe où où tu iras)  
**I'll go wherever you will go **__(J'irai n'importe où où tu iras)__**  
**_

S'il pouvait remonter le temps, il aurait changé sa phrase lors de l'enterrement de son directeur ! Il se leva et s'engouffra dans le château d'un pas conquérant. Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le portrait il se demanda s'il faisait bien… Il décida alors de demander à une personne censée en qui il avait confiance…

Il se dirigea donc vers Hermione et lui demanda à lui parler en privé.

Celle-ci se leva et le suivit docilement.

-Hermione, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation !

-Sur quoi ? Si tu m'as dit « en privé » je ne pense pas que ça soit par rapport aux cours, … je me trompe ?

-Non Mione, avant de faire une énorme bêtise, je veux ton avis…

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot Harry !

Harry la regarda un peu perdu puis lui balança son idée :

-Je veux demander à Ginny si elle veut bien me pardonner et si elle veut bien sortir avec moi !

Hermione fit les gros yeux. Harry baissa subitement la tête, il avait dit une grosse bêtise. Elle lui envoya une petite tape sur le derrière de la tête et lui déclara :

-Pourquoi tu dis que c'est une grosse bêtise ? Débile, et t'attends quoi là planté devant moi, tu devrais déjà être devant Ginny !!

Harry lui sourit alors, radieux. Il se mit à courir et alla dans la Salle Commune. Il ne vit aucune trace de Ginny. Il grimpa rapidement à son dortoir pour chercher sa carte des Maraudeurs. Il repéra rapidement Ginny, elle était en haut de la tour d'Astronomie !

Il se remit à courir de plus belle. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua deux choses, Ginny pleurait et Ginny ne l'avait pas entendu. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et lui posa une main douce sur son épaule. Elle se retourna violemment, baguette en main. Quand elle reconnut Harry, elle la baissa en même temps que sa tête. Harry commença à parler :

-Tu sais Gin', je suis vraiment désolé ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai compris que… que… que sans toi je ne suis rien, je suis perdu !! J'ai fait une grosse erreur en te repoussant parce que tu es ma raison de vivre ! Je t'aime Ginny et…

Il ne put terminer que Ginny était déjà dans ses bras en pleurant chaudement. A force de mots doux et de caresses réconfortantes, elle se calma. Elle leva enfin son visage rayonnant de bonheur vers lui. Il se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il avait bien fait de suivre son cœur et non sa raison…

**THE END !**


End file.
